La verdad
by aastriid
Summary: Un Trianguo Amoroso de Vampire Knight pero con revelaciones :P
1. Chapter 1

La verdad

Yuki estaba sentada en un árbol esperando a que las puertas de la clase nocturna se abrieran y todas las chicas de la clase diurna empezaran a aparecer.

Yuki bajo de un salto de árbol y corrio hacia la puerta…

**Chica 1:** aaa! Ya quiero ver a aidou-sama!

**Chica 2:** akatsuki-sama! Aaaa… *suspiro*

Todas las chicas se empezaron a acercar a la puerta esperando a que la clase nocturna saliera

**Yuki:** y Zero?

Las puertas de la clase nocturna se abrieron, todas las chicas de la clase diurna empezaron a acercarse, y en ese momento zero apareció

**Yuki:** Porque siempre llegas tarde?

**Zero:** hum… ya estoy aquí no?

**Yuki:** pero tarde…

Yuki y Zero tratan de que las chicas de la clase diurna no pasen con los de la clase nocturna

**Yuki:** kaname-sama *en voz baja*

Los chicos y chicas de la clase nocturna salen y Kaname es el primero

**Aidou:** como están mis lindas chicas?

**Chicas:** aidou-sama! ( empujan a yuki y la tiran)

**Yuki:** auu!

**Kaname:** estas bien… yuki?

**Yuki:** Kana..me-sama…

Yuki se levanta muy apenada de que kaname la haya visto caerse

**Yuki:** muchas gracias kaname-sama!

**Kaname:** No tienes que ser tan educada

Zero se harta de estar viendo a kaname y a yuki y los interrumpe

**Zero: ** Yuki vamos nos tenemos que ir a ver al director

**Kaname:** adios…Yuki..

Zero se va y yuki tras de él cuando Zero dejo de caminar y se volteo a verla

**Yuki:** Zero…

Zero se acerco a Yuki y se acerco mas hasta casi darle un beso y Yuki estaba en shock sin saber que hacer

**Zero:** Yuki.. yo…yo te…amo!

**Yuki:** Zero…. Yo tambie..

Antes de que yuki pudiera terminar la frase Kaname apareció y tomo a Yuki de la mano alejándola de Zero

**Zero:** Yuki!

**Yuki:** Zero!

**Kaname:** Yuki vámonos! Tengo que decirte algo

**Yuki:** Kaname… sama

Kaname le puso algo a Yuki que hizo que se empezara a dormir, se llevo a yuki en brazos coriendo muy rápido hacia su habitación, pero Yuki solo veía a Zero , Yuki se comenzó a dormir y antes de que se quedara dormida pudo decir algo que solo Kname escucho:

**Yuki: Zero… yo también… te amo…**


	2. Chapter 2

TE AMO

Ok aquí está la continuación de la historia de LA VERDAD lamento haberme tardado tanto es que con todo eso de la tarea y exámenes pfff! Pero bueno aquí esta ¡A! y Sempai gracias por la ayuda .

Espero que les guste! Disfrútenla y deje muchos reviews!

*Ninguno de los personajes me pertencen*

Mientras Kaname se alejaba con Yuki, Zero no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, no había podido escuchar la respuesta de Yuki porque Kaname se la había llevado.

Zero se echo a correr detrás de Kaname para rescatar a Yuki antes de que desapareciera entre los árboles, además de que todo esto que estaba pasando le daba un muy mal presentimiento, Zero corrió lo mas que pudo pero no pudo alcanzar a Kaname pero no pudo porque empezó a caer en el nivel E, tratando de contener el dolor y la sed a sangre, siguió corriendo hacia Yuki, pero fue en vano, lo último que pudo ver, fue a Yuki alejándose de él y con ella una respuesta que el ansiaba desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Kaname se llevo a Yuki a su dormitorio donde Zero ni nadie (además de los estudiantes de la clase nocturna) pudiera encontrar a Yuki sin su permiso, recostó a Yuki en su cama cuidadosamente, miro por la ventana y enseguida sintió la presencia de Zero que estaba cayendo al nivel E, no le preocupo por que sabía que estaba mal y que no iba a poder salir de esa, además tenía otros planes preparados para él.

Kaname empezó a recordar lo que dijo e hizo, lo que escucho decir a Zero y la respuesta que le dio Yuki, pero no podía dejar que Yuki le diera la respuesta a Zero aunque sabía que eso que ella sentía no lo podía cambiar… de un dia para otro pero tenía que conseguirlo, porque según lo que pensaba Kaname, el lo complicaba todo y además solo él podía estar junto a Yuki, solo en y nadie más. Pero el único problema que tenia, era Zero, el único capaz de impedir que Yuki y el se quedaran juntos era ¡Zero… Zero! Era la persona que mas despreciaba y lo quería muerto…, pero no podía… enfrente de Yuki, o cerca de ella, porque en algún momento se enteraria, así que tomo la decisión de que era mejor llevarse a Yuki lejos sin que pudiera ver a Zero, sin que se pudiera enterar de lo que pasaba, sin tener contacto con nadie que le pudiera decir algo sobre él, se quedo pensativo y después Ichijou lo llamo diciendo"Kaname-sama, ya lo tenemos."

Una hora después Yuki comenso a despertarse pero Kaname ya no estaba.

-Yuki- que?... donde estoy?... es… el cuarto de Kaname-sama! Y…Zero?!- Yuki estaba un poco dormida pero al acordarse de Zero todo el sueño se le olvido y se paró de golpe de la cama al recordar todo lo que había pasado- kaname-sama… dijo que… nos ivamos?... a donde?

TOC! TOC!

-Yuki- pase!- Yuki miro como la puerta se habría y aparecía Ruka con una maleta- Hum… Ruka

-Ruka- Yuki…-sama me han pedido que le de esto para que empaque todas sus cosas-Ruka puso la maleta en el suelo alado de la cama de Kaname en la que se encontraba Yuki.

Ruka-…sama… Akatsuki esta afuera por si necesita algo.

-Yuki-gracias-enseguida que Ruka salió del cuarto de Kaname, Yuki y abrió la ventana de la cual salto hacia fuera de la escuela nocturna y tuvo que correr hacia otra ventana abierta ya que Akatsuki estaba en la de Kaname y no podía salir por ahí.

Yuki entro a la ventana más próxima que al entrar se dio cuenta que era la de aidou, asi que entro de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió hacia el corredor pasando el cuarto de Ichijou, bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta delantera, al salir escucho a Aidou gritando "DONDE ESTAAAA?!" Yuki sabiendo que ese grito era por ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pasando al vigilante de la entrada y al salir vio el caballo de Zero, estaba parada frente a ella mirándola, lo primero que hizo Yuki fue retroceder al recordar el mal momento que paso la primera vez en la clase de educación física en donde Zero la domo, pero la yegua no la quería atacar sino… todo lo contrario quería que Yuki la montara, Yuki se subió cuidadosamente a ella… no la verdad no solo salto y me apoyo en ella con un poco de miedo pero le impotaba mas que había pasado con Zero que lo que le podía hacer la yegua.

Yuki cabalgo hata el dormitorio de Zero, fue a ver y no estaba, salió y fue a donde lo ponen cuando está cayendo al nivel E, pero tampoco estaba ahí, fue al cuarto del Director Cross pero tampoco… cuando iva saliendo del cuarto se encontró al director.

Director- Yuuuki! Qué bueno que te encuentro! He estado buscando a Zero por todas parter para darle sus pastillas de sangre porque las dejo pero no lo he visto desde ayer… sabes donde esta?

Yuki *no lo ha visto desde ayer y apenas hoy lo esta buscando!?*- No no lo he visto pero.. yo pensé que estaba en su cuarto por eso vine a buscarlo aquí.

Director- Hum… ¿No sabes si fue con Kaname? Me dijo que quería hablar con Zero de algo muy importante…

Yuki*reacciona*- Queee?! Cuando le dijo eso?

Director-Ayer justamente jiji que tonto estoy! Debe estar hablando con Kaname!

Yuki- Ka-na-me…

Lo primero que pensó Yuki fue algo que nunca le hubiera gustado pensar…

Yuki- Tengo que irme!

Director- espera Yuki! ¿No vas a comer con migo? Al menos trae a Zero para la cena!

Yuki no le importo lo que dijera el director, lo único que pensaba era que Zero podía estar en problemas y grandes! Tuvo que irse corriendo porque su querida amiga la había abandonado, estaba en la entrada del dormitorio cuando vio que Akatsuki estaba recargado en la entrada y la veía, cuando se acerco Akatsuki se puso en frente de ella y le impido el paso al dormitorio de la luna.

Yuki- Akatsukui-san… dejame pasar! Necesito ver a Kaname-sama!

Akatsuki- ¿Si necesitabas hablar con él, porque te fuiste del dormitorio?

Yuki- o.o … um… pues… tenía que ver como estaba el Director!

Akatsuki- ven, Kaname-sama te está esperando en su dormitorio.

Yuki- está bien…*tengo cosas que preguntarle*

Akatsuki caminaba delante de Yuki con sus manos en sus bolsillos y miraba de reojo a Yuki, abrió la puerta del dormitorio e hizo pasar a Yuki, subieron los dos hasta el dormitorio donde ella estaba antes de escaparse por la ventana.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

"Pase"

Yuki y Akatsuki pasaron y vieron a Kaname parado alado de la ventana viendo tranquilamente el atardecer.

Kaname- Yuki, ven, estaba preocupado por ti.- kaname miro hacia Aktsuki y después señalo la puerta para que saliera y los dejara a él y a Yuki solos.

Yuki- Kaname-sama tengo unas cosas que preguntarle! Pero primero, ¿me puede decir donde esta Zero!?

Kaname- Yuki… el esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Yuki- ¿pero donde esta?...

Kaname- No te puedo decir… por ahora.

Yuki-pero…*¿QUE? ¿POR QUE?... Kaname-sama… me esta ocultando algo!

Kaname- Yuki tengo una propuesta que hacerte… ya que eres mi novia, tengo que decirte ciertas cosas que tus ansias de tu pasado y que es necesario que te las digas si deseas seguir siendo mi novia. Pero primero me tienes que prometer que, no volveras a ver a Zero.

Yuki se quedo en shock por lo que acababa de pedirle Kaname y además porque él se lo estaba pidiendo, no sabia que decirle no podía dejar a Zero así ¿Porqué Kaname le pide eso?

Kaname- se que esto te toma por sorpresa pero, es necesario que …-Yuki lo interrumpió enojada.

Yuki-No! No hare eso… aunque seas tu quien me lo pide…¿Porqué me pide eso?...Zero…Zero es…-en ese instante se le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Zero antes de que Kaname se la llevara y ella quedara dormida. Kaname se dio cuenta inmediatamente lo que Yuki estaba pensando asi que le hablo rápido antes de que dijera algo que él no quería oír.

Kaname. El estará bien Yuki, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Yuki- Pero… al menos… dejame verlo…. ¡Quiero verlo! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Kaname se acerco a Yuki, alzo cuidadosamente la mano en dirección a la frente de Yuki para dormirla pero Yuki se hizo hacia atrás y salió corriendo hacia otro cuarto el cual estaba cerrado, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, quiso dar la vuelta para irse a otro lado pero Kaname ya estaba atrás d ella, Yuki se volteo y miro a Kaname que por primera vez le tenía un poco de miedo, no por lo que le pudiera hacer o decir si no porque había evitado a toda cosa el tema de Zero y eso le preocupaba… No le dio tiempo de seguir pensado en nada más porque Kaname se acero y la abrazo.

Kaname- creo que tengo algo que mostrarte, vamos.

Yuki- pero Zero!...

Kaname- es algo importante que no puede esperar mas.

Yuki-pero…

Kaname-Yuki… Por favor.

Kaname la atrajo hacia si, la tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta cerrada y la recostó en la cama de la habitación que era de Ruka, la que por cierto estaba afuera viendo como Kaname recostaba a Yuki, sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, solo veía a Kaname, quería ver que en realidad prefería a Yuki, una humana, que a ella, no podía creer que Kaname nunca se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él.

Ruka miro a Kaname antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro que la hizo voltear y dejar de ver a Kaname y a Yuki, era Akatsuki que la veía con una mirada dulce que hizo que Ruka recostara su cabeza en el hombro de Akatsuki y el con todo el amor que le tenía la abrazo, deseando que dejara de pensar en Kaname, cerro la puerta cuidadosamente donde estaban Kaname y Yuki.

Kaname sintió desde el proncipio la presencia de Ruka y de Akatsuki pero no le dio mucha importancia, en ese momento solo quería a Yuki. Se acerco a ella, la miro recostada en la cama y con unos ojos que solo veía cuando algún vampiro la atacaba, se acerco cuidadosament y la mordió-Ka-na-me…

Yuki sentía como su sangre era bebida por Kaname, sentiacomo si algo se le destrozara por dentro y luego le volviera a crecer. Después, Kaname se alzo, la miro a los ojos y se mordió a sí mismo para besarla.

Yuki al sentir la sangre de Kaname y sus labios, quiso que la dejara suelta pero no pudo entonces cuando Kaname se enderezo lo único que pudo decir Yuki fue… "onii-sama".

Kaname vio a Yuki con unos ojos frios y le dijo- perdón por traerte de nuevo a este mundo de sangre-despues se acero y la beso de nuevo pero este beso no fue para pasarle la sange, fue para demostrarle que lo sentía y que no la quería perder.

Yuki se levanto de golpe y en lo primero que pensó fue en Zero ya que pudo ver atravez de Kaname y vio lo que enrealidad pasaba con Zero que él no le quería decir-Zero!... onii-san… porque…¿ porque me ocultaste todo esto!? Sabes que Zero es…. Es… ¿Por qué?

Yuki quiso salir corriendo pero Kaname la sostuvo de la mano para no dejarla ir- Yuki… lo lamento pero no lo puedo dejar vivir… quiero que te quedes con migo y no con él.

Yuki- pero lo que hiciste no era necesario! DEJAME!

Yuki salio y fue al cuarto de Kaname en el que de su escritorio tomo un frasco que contenía la sangre de la pura sangre Shisuka, la era la única capaz de salvar a Zero, corrió hacia las escaleras, paso el cuarto de Ruka en el que se suponía que debía estar Kaname pero ya no estaba, solo estaba la ventana abierta lo que le preocupo y corrió lo mas quepudo fuera de la escuela hacia una casa que había visto en el pensamiento de Kaname, una casa grande en medio de la ciudad, llego a la casa y corrió a ver todas las habitaciones que había, primero en el piso de abajo y después subió al piso de arriba, abrió una, otra, otra y otra y al abrir la sexta puerta vio que en esa habitación había otra puerta extra alado de la cama, entro a la habitación y abrió la puerta, bajo unas escaleras que le parecieron interminables, todo estaba obscuro pero aun podía distinguir las paredes y las escaleras, cuando bajo las escaleras corrió atravez de unos corredores, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, derecha, derecha ( y después dio vuelta en el OXXO, siguió derecho hacia el parque… okey no era solo para liberar la tensión sigamos…) y llego a una habitación en la que vio a Zero tirado en el suelo cayendo al nivel E, quiso correr hacia el pero Kaname se interpuso en su camino y no la deja entrar, se puso enfrente de ella, la abrazo fuertemente y quería dormirla pero Zero grito "Yukiiii"

Kaname- Zero, aun tienes fuerzas para gritar-Kaname volteo hacia donde estaba Zero, el que trataba de levantarse pero no podía, sus ojos comenzaban a hacerse rojos, de rojo muy intenso que solo veían a Yuki.

Yuki-Zero…! Kaname… onii-san…-Yuki volteo a ver a Kaname a los ojos- dejalo! Porque haces esto!? Ayudalo! Dejame ayudarlo!

Kaname-no puedo dejar que lo ayudes, Yuki… lo sineto-Kaname trato de acercarse a Yuki pero ella lo empujo hacia atrás, Kaname no retrocedió más que unos pasos pero eso le dio la oportunidad a Zero de tomar a Kaname por el cuello.

Kaname-¿crees que me puedes hacer daño? Apenas, y te mantienes de pie.

Zero- Yuki, ale-jate… cof* cof*- Zero comenzo a beber la sangre de Kaname, pero Kaname no podía dejar que eso pasara asi que trato de pararse y lo hizo, pero ya no tenía algo importante dentro de él, ya no tenía su corazón, Zero le atravesó el pecho y le arranco el corazón a Kaname, Kaname se acerco a Yuki muy lento y a punto de caer al suelo-"Yuki…lo siento…cof* cof*… yo solo, quería que fueras feliz"- Kaname callo al suelo, cerro sus ojos y se desvaneció en el aire.

Yuki tenía lagrimas en los ojos, porque a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo al final Kaname, todo era por ella, el era su hermano y nunca pudo demostrarle que lo quería y que estaba muy agradecida por cuidarla todo este tiempo- COF*COF*

Zero estaba en el suelo, Yuki corrió hacia él, saco el frasco que contenía la sangre de Shisuka y se lo dio, Zero comenzó a moverse y tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía al estarse transformando en un vampiro completo, se pego a la pared y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos con negro, después tomo a Yuki por los hombros y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas que tenia, pero apenas y le puso sus manos alreedor de ella y callo dormido en ella, después el director cross llego y se lo llevo a su habitación junto con todos los estudiantes de la clase nocturna que se quedaron boquiabertos al ver a Kaname tirado en el piso, Ruka comenzó a llorar en los hombros de Akatsuki y los demás se quedaron viéndolo.

Se llevaron a Zero al cuarto del director donde lo recostaron, Zero despertó al día siguiente y lo primero que hizo al despertar fue ver a Yuki en el balcón, se levanto cuidadosamente y camino hacia ella -Zero! Despertaste! Tienes que regresar y dormirte otra vez! Es una order jiji- Yuki volteo hacia Zero y lo vio mucho mejor pero la diferencia era que ahora Zero era completamente vampiro y ya no volvería a caer en el nivel E, algo que de alguna forma le hacía sentir mejor porque ya no sufriría, (Yuki)* pero… Zero odia a los vampiros y si él es uno… ¿que pasara? Bueno por ahora tendré que pensar en que primero se tiene que recuperar!*

Zero- no, Yuki- Zero miro a Yuki a los ojos, volteo a ver el hermoso atardecer que había con color rosa , naranja, además todos los últimos rayos del sol resplandecieran en la larga cabellera que tenia Yuki a causa de su transformación, Zero solo pensaba que se veía hermosa con esos rayos de sol, le dijo a Yuki- nunca escuche tu respuesta…

Yuki- … Zero… yo… mi respuesta fue…que…- Yuki se quedo callada un momento pero después le dijo lo que en realidad sentía por él y que siempre había sentido pero nunca se había dado cuenta que era…- YO TAMBIEN TE AMO

Zero se acero a Yuki, y le dijo:

-gracias, por estar con migo. Te amo

Y LA BESO.

The End

Espero que les allá gustado, dejen muchos reviews y recomiéndenme :P jaja

GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
